


i guess it's do or die

by i_was_human



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Drabble, Gen, No beta we die like mne, OOCness, Past Character Death, Reincarnation, Team as Family, dongho is literally ten, i continue my "baby!ho is adorable" agenda, too many goddamn tags for a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human
Summary: Truth be told, Dongho doesn't understand why the guardians look so sad all of the time.
Relationships: Ahn Jaewon | Wyld & Kang Dongho | D.Min & Kim Daehyun & Lee Minsoo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	i guess it's do or die

Truth be told, Dongho doesn't understand why the guardians look so sad all of the time.

He balances on a tree branch, lips pursed in a pout and gaze pinned on the campsite below. And, well- okay, he may be ten, but that's _still pretty old_ , and he should be allowed to know what his brothers are hiding from him!

Daehyun's sitting closest to the fire, patching up the tear in Minsoo's cloak, and Dongho's gaze lands on his staff, sitting by Jaewon's side. It's close - "keep ahold of your weapons", like Minsoo always says - but not so close that it'll get in his way.

Wow, Daehyun really is cool!

Minsoo's cleaning the blade of his sword, tongue peeking between his lips, and he's super cool too! He's great with his sword and his bow, though he says he doesn't like the sword very much, and that he's just holding onto it for Dongho, which is stupid, because Dongho never had the sword in the first place, so it's not like Minsoo's _holding onto it for him_ , but Minsoo's weird, so he lets it go.

Jaewon's reorganizing their stuff, hood pulled over his head and scarred hands fiddling with their bandages as the fire crackles. Dongho's not entirely certain what his job is - he's a healer, like Daehyun, and a mage like Daehyun, but he does fire things? But he doesn't actually do those things ever? - but he's nice and very important and Dongho's older brother, so it doesn't really matter if he has a job or not.

Dongho leans forwards, flipping himself around the branch and rocketing towards the ground. "Hyungs!"

Daehyun raises his head, a bright smile on his lips as he tackles Dongho out of the air, and the child grins, reaching up to poke Daehyun's forehead.

"What're you doing?"

"Just sewing," Daehyun grins, and Dongho beams, a bright, toothy thing that throws the mage for a loop.

It's still strange seeing a look like this on Dongho's - their older brother's - their _younger_ brother's - face, a face that for years he'd only ever seen hold soft smiles and harsh stares, and for a moment, longing hits him like a boulder.

God, Daehyun misses Dongho.

They all do.

"Can I help you?"

"Of course!"

* * *

What this Dongho doesn't remember is That Day.

Proper noun, capitalized, maybe even italicized if Minsoo's feeling particularly lonely.

Because That Day... That Day was their fault. All of them.

The day where they kneeled on the ground and bent their heads before Dongho shoved them back, eyes burning a brilliant violet and the air pressure dropping. The day where Daehyun grabbed Jaewon and Minsoo grabbed the relics of the king and they _ran_ , ran as Dongho sacrificed himself for them and a kingdom that forgot his sacrifice within weeks.

And they didn't know what to do, back then. 

They didn't know what to do until they found a small child wandering in the woods, brilliant violet eyes _so much like_ _Dongho's_ and smile _so much like Dongho's_ and when Daehyun said that _this was Dongho_ , then.

Well.

It wasn't even a question.

And sure, maybe Jaewon can't use his magic because it reminds him of That Day, and sure, maybe Daehyun still cries himself to sleep some nights, and sure, Minsoo's still grieving over someone who died ten years ago, but they're all together, and that's enough.

~~it has to be enough.~~

**Author's Note:**

> title from one of my favorite oneus songs of all time: intro: lived
> 
> god i love that song
> 
> [twit](https://twitter.com/i_was_human_) | [lit fic discord!](https://discord.gg/CNunB74)


End file.
